Teikoku Gakuen (GO)
This article is about the future Teikoku team of Inazuma Eleven GO, for the Teikoku team of the original series, visit Teikoku Gakuen. Or for the Teikoku of Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, visit Teikoku Gakuen (Ares). ---- Teikoku Gakuen ( , lit. Imperial Academy) is the new Teikoku team in Inazuma Eleven GO, coached by Kidou Yuuto and trained by Sakuma Jirou. They are participants of Holy Road and played against Raimon in the semi-finals of preliminaries, but they lost. Uniform The Teikoku uniform is practically the same as the Teikoku uniform from the original series, except that the sleeves are a bit longer than the last one, the socks are dark-green with two red stripes on the top rather than white and the inscription with the Japanese characters for Teikoku Gakuen has been removed. The goalkeeper uniform has undergone more changes than the normal uniform, since the last one. It's now dark-red with dark-green patterns. The uniform is fitted with dark-green socks with red stripes around the top and dark-purple and blue cleats. The captain's band is red. Members #'Miyabino Reiichi' (GK) #'Ootaki Tonoo' (DF) #'Kabata Taruhiko' (DF) #'Narita Kenya' (DF) #'Ryuuzaki Ouji' (DF) #'Asukaji Sakuya' (MF) #'Horasawa Shuuji' (MF) #'Itsuki Katsumasa' (MF) #'Sasaki Iwao' (MF) #'Itsumi Kunihiko' (FW) #'Mikado Haruma' (FW/captain) #'Mashira Kadoteru' (GK) #'Nakamura Michiru' (DF) #'Kasumino Jinta' (DF) #'Hanamura Kaoru' (FW) #'Oosugi Futoshi' (MF) Hissatsu tactics ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * Penguin Carnival ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Penguin Carnival Matches Teikoku Gakuen Vs. Raimon The first half starts with Teikoku trying to score a goal against Raimon, but was blocked by Sangoku Taichi. Later, the real strength of Teikoku is shown and Mikado Haruma uses his shoot hissatsu, Koutei Penguin 7 and was able to score a goal against Raimon, making the score in the first half 0-1. Afterwards, he scores a goal yet again with his Keshin. Though, in the second half, when Tsurugi Kyousuke came back, the hissatsu tactic, Ultimate Thunder of Raimon was completed, it defeated the defenders and Matsukaze Tenma scored a goal with Mach Wind which made the score 1-2. Afterwards, Nishizono Shinsuke scored a goal as well with Buttobi Jump, making it 2-2 and finally finishing the second half, Tsurugi uses Death Drop which made it 3-2 with Raimon taking the win and Teikoku losing the match. Teikoku Gakuen Vs. Inazuma Japan In episode 1, they played against the newly selected soccer team representing Japan in the FFIV2; Inazuma Japan, formed by Kuroiwa Ryuusei. Teikoku Gakuen beat Inazuma Japan by an astounding score of 10-1 because 8 members of Inazuma Japan couldn't play soccer at all. After the match, Mikado Haruma stated that they were the worst soccer team ever in which Matsukaze Tenma, Shindou Takuto and Tsurugi Kyousuke were shocked. Gallery Teikoku Stadium GO 15.png|Teikoku Gakuen's stadium. Teikoku Gakuen GO's formation.png|Teikoku Gakuen's formation in the exhibition match against Inazuma Japan. Formation Game Teikoku Gakuen (GO).png|Teikoku Gakuen's formation in Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy. Tekiko.png|Teikoku Gakuen on the official site. Teikoku Team Concept Design GO.jpg|Members' artwork. Teikoku Team Reserves Concept Design GO.jpg|Reserves' artwork. Trivia *In the original artwork of Teikoku, the captain's band is yellow while it's red in the anime. *This team's specialty is their tight defense. *In the GO game, Kabata Taruhiko and Itsuki Katsumasa have their positions switched on the formation. Also, when you fight them for the second time as a practice match, the SEEDs are kicked out of the team and Miyabino Reiichi is the new captain. *However, even though the SEEDs were supposed to have been kicked out, they were part of the team again in Galaxy. This is probably due the end of the SEED system following Raimon's Holy Road victory, allowing former members to return. *Most of the members' dub names are references to prestigious universities. *In the manga, all of Teikoku members are SEEDs and Teikoku's coach isn't Kidou Yuuto. Navigation fr:Royal Academy (GO) Category:GO teams Category:Galaxy teams Category:Resistance